Forbidden Love
by TheDesired
Summary: Edward left Bella again, this time before their wedding. Depressed, she went through different stages of grieving. Now alone and better than ever she ends up in Italy. Will she fall in love with the with the forbidden? Will he love her too? Bella/Cauis
1. Chapter One: Introduction

**Forbbiden Love**

**AN: **Welcome, lovely viewers, to my story! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it! So sorry about any spelling errors or typos I make throughout the story. Enjoy!

**Warnings: **Lots of violence in later chapters...

**Disclaimer: **Most Characters in this story all belong to Stephanie Myers and only Stephanie Myers. I am just _borrowing_ them… (don't tell her)

**Bella**

Bella Swan, also known as me, loves the handsome Greek God-of-a-man, Edward Cullen. Bella thought that it would be nice to believe his lies. To believe that he actually loved her. But in reality Edward only thought Bella was interesting because he couldn't read her mind. Edward decided to _use_ Bella although she didn't know that, being the idiot she was. He said the he would love her and that he would protect her and blah, blah, blah. Well, let me tell you this now. That was a load of _bullshit._

_***Flashback***_

_Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable._

'_Okay, let's talk,' I said. It sounded braver than I felt._

_He took a deep breath._

'_Bella, we're leaving.'_

_I took a deep breath too. This was an adequate option. I thought I was ready. But I still had to ask._

'_Why now? Another year-'_

'_Bella, it's time. How much longer could we have stayed in forks after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless.'_

_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant._

_He stared back coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, I realised I'd misunderstood._

'_When you say we-' I whispered quietly._

'_I meant my family and myself.' Each word was separate and distant._

_I shook my head back and forth automatically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

'_Ok' I said. 'I'll come with you.'_

'_You can't, Bella. Where were going… it's not the right place for you.'_

'_Where you are is the right place for me.'_

'_I'm no good for you, Bella.'_

'_Don't be ridiculous.' I wanted to sound angry, but it sounded like I was begging. 'You are the very best part of my life.'_

'_My world is not for you,' he said, grimly._

'_What happened with Jasper-that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!'_

'_You're right,' he agreed. 'It was exactly what was to be expected.'_

'_You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-'_

'_As long as it was best for you,' he interrupted me._

'_No! This is about my soul, isn't it?' I shouted, frantic. But the words exploding out of me- somehow still sounded like a plea. 'Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward! I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you- it's yours already!'_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tinniest bit. When he looked up, his his eyes were different, harder-like the liquid gold had frozen solid._

'_Bella, I don't want you to come with me.' He spoke the word slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as a I absorbed what he was really saying._

'_You… don't… want me?' I tried the out the word, confused at the way the sounded, placed in that order._

'_No.'_

_I stared uncomprehendingly into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz-hard, clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and mile, yet nowhere in there bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the words he'd spoken._

'_Well, that changes things.' I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my words sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realise what he was telling me. It didn't make any sense._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. 'Of course I will always love you… in a way, But what happened the other night made me realise that it's time for change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I'm not human.' He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. 'I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that.'_

'_Don't.' my voice was just a whisper now; awareness what begging to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. 'Don't do this.'_

_He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had._

'_You're not good for me, Bella.' He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him._

_I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face clean of all emotion, I tried again._

'_If… that's what you want.'_

_He nodded once._

_My whole body went numb. _

_***Flashback end***_

After Edward left, I became depressed. I remember jumping off a _cliff _so that I could just hear Edward's stupid velvety voice that actually was not his. It was inside my head. Alice, my supposed sister, had a vision of me jumping off a cliff and she thought I was dead. She told Rosalie, my other supposed bitch of a sister, and then she told Edward. Well that was stupid, wasn't it?

Edward then felt that he, and I quote his _fake_ words, "Couldn't live in a world where Bella didn't exist." So he went to the Volturi asking them if he could kill him. They refused saying he was too valuable to destroy. He wouldn't take that as a good enough answer, so he decided that at midday he would present himself in the sun at the clock tower when the people in the Volterra were gathered around it, celebrating St Marcus day. He knew it was against the vampire law and that he would be killed by instantly by Aro, or one of the Volturi guard.

He wasn't killed. Why? Because I saved him.

After Alice had the vision, she came to my house to see if I was actually dead. She found me and we chatted for a while before she had another vision. This time it was of Edward killing himself. We both panicked and fled forks on a mission to stop Edward. I, of course, was the only person who could stop him.

After I saved him and met the Volturi Leaders, we went home and Edward told me that he loved me all along and that he only left me because he wanted to protect me. Again, Bullshit.

(AN: The battle with Victoria didn't happen in Eclipse. In this story it will happen later.)

He proposed to me and even though I did not want to get married at my age I still agreed because I loved him. I was enormously excited to get married to him, despite my worries beforehand.

The night before my wedding Edward was distant and he looked like he had a lot on his mind. It worried me because the last time he did that, he left me. When I asked him "Do you have cold feet?" he hesitated before answering "Toasty warm," with the fakest smile. That worried me even more and I became suspicious, though I did not voice my suspicions to Edward or show them in my expressions.

In the morning on my wedding day Alice came up to my room with a sorrowed face and confirmed my suspicions. She told me that Edward was nowhere to be found and that the whole family has gone to look for him. She said to me that they would all come back later in the year, even if they do not find Edward. That was the biggest bullshit I have ever heard…

They never came back, and I became even more depressed than before. I turned out to be so depressed that my parents had to take me to a hospital just so that the doctors could hook me up to an IV because I would eat, drink or sleep.

When I finally got out of the hospital became rebellious. I stayed out for hours every night, drinking, taking drugs, dying my hair. It was not a pretty sight to see. I almost got a tattoo once, but my best friend, Lily, stopped me saying I would regret it later. I will forever thank her, she gave me a wake up call.

So now, after all that, I stand here at the airport in Seattle, 22 years old, all alone but better than ever. I have finally got over that bastard and I have some immense plans. I have decided that I am going to go to the Volterra and ask to be changed by the Volturi Leaders. I think a change is for the best, and that is one hell of a change. And finally get what I've always wanted. Vampirism.

**AN: **I know that was a very boring chapter and that was because that was the intro, but I'm telling you it will get better and that chapters will get longer. Promise! Please review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting with The Leaders

**Forbidden Love**

**AN:** Thanks to all of the reviewers and alerters (I know that's not a word…), you guys made my day. I love hearing all of the comments, good or bad, so don't be afraid to hit the review button. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also I have on quick question. Is Caius pronounced Kay-us or Kai-us.

To clear a few things up. I got a review that made me think that I am not portraying Bella as I should.

Bella was mad (not selfish and unsympathetic) because she finds out that Alice was lying about Edward and that the Cullen's actually were trying to cover for Edward. The Cullen's knew where Edward was and they were actually running away again, and you will find out why in the rest of the story.

Hope that cleared a few things up!

* * *

**Bella**

_"Attention passengers. We will be landing in Rome, Italy shortly. Please buckle up your seatbelts while we are descending for your own safety. Thank you."_

The plane starts descending and the snoring passenger next to me finally wakes up. Thank god…

The plane lands and all of its passengers pile off it, including me. I collect my baggage and make my way to customs. When I get out of the airport I hail a cab.

"Where do you want to go signoraina?" The driver asks me with a heavy accent and a wide, friendly smile.

"Do you know where the Volturi Castle is?" I ask.

His eyes widen and his big grin fades into a frown. Maybe he _knows_. "Si. I do." He says uncomfortably.

"Can you please take me there?" I ask again, this time with extra innocence.

His eyes widen, impossibly more. "I can."

You can just see the fear radiating off him. He takes his wide eyes off me, turns to the road and starts the car.

The drive to the Volterra was quite fast considering how far it was from Rome to the Volterra. Maybe it was just his driving. Or maybe it was his company. He was friendly and he talked proudly about his family and his home town in a small village just outside of Rome.

Just when we were about 500 yards outside the gates of the Volterra he pulled over and turned to me.

"I regret to say, signoraina, this is a far as I can take you. The walls of the Volterra are _evil_. Are you sure you want to go there? You're such a pretty and nice girl. It would be a shame to have such a lovely girl…" He didn't finish his sentence, but I knew what he meant. His eyes were wide once again, pleading me. But I refused to back down.

I smiled at him and gave him a small nod. "I am positive." I pull out some money and hand the fare to him with some extra. "Thank you for your company. I have to go now. Bye"

"Bye signoraina, good luck." He says, obviously trying to smile, but it looked like a grimace to me.

I got out of the cab and waved at the man as he left. I then turned around and took a look at the little village. It felt like I stared at the ancient sienna walls and the sets of towers and villas, crowning at the peak of a steep hill for a very long time. It was a beautiful and quaint little village.

As I entered the gates I felt a role of nausea hit my stomach and I started shaking . I don't have a clue what to expect from them. The last time I went there, they were promised I would be changed after graduation. What if they don't want me? Even worse, What if they want to _kill_ me? I am _not_ suicidal and don't plan on dying any time soon.

I twist and turn in and out of the alleyways of the small town, occasionally smiling, as best as I could, and waving at the residents as I walk past. The housing is beautiful around here, all historic and delicate.

I finally reach the Volturi castle. The image that I remembered of the castle does not do it any justice. It is the single most extravagant building I have ever seen in my life, and that's just from the outside. Although you can see the bricks have been restored it still look original and very picturesque. The series of towers, balconies and extra buildings are all different and all have vine and plane crawling up them, giving it a natural look.

Once I have finished my staring, I turned and went through one last alleyway to the front door of the castle. I thought about knocking but that would just attract more attention than my stupid human scent.

I bust through the door, ungracefully might I add, and walked through the bright room to an elevator at the end. I took it as I tried to remember where to go. The ding and opening of the elevator revealed the posh and familiar reception room.

Ginna sat at the rich mahogany desk, still human might I add, with her legs up on the desk, reading a magazine. She had obviously not noticed me yet. I cleared my throat and she looked up. With fractionally wide eyes, she quickly stood up, looked around, and then back at me. I stood their quietly, smiling slightly.

Before, I remember wondering why she would possibly want to become a vampire and join the Volturi. Now I have a reason I can understand and relate. Maybe she wants to escape too.

"Hello, Ginna." I greeted her politely.

She looked a bit stuck by my causality, but she kept her composure. "Hello… Isabella, is it?" She asked, flustered.

"Bella." I said quickly. "I prefer Bella." I said approaching her and holding out my hand, which she took shaking it professionally. I felt like I was going for a job interview.

"Uh, W-." She paused for a few seconds, visibly trying to find the right words. "What are you doing here? The last time you came you looked like you wanted to leave for good."

That was true.

"Well, the last time I came here was to save someone. At the time the thought of living on this planet without him was unbearable. I feared this place. But now, that he is gone again, and that I do not longer care where he is or where he goes, I have come back with a new opinion and objective." I said smiling at her. "So, may I ask if I can speak with Aro, Marcus and Caius?"

She looked shocked, to say the least. "Uh… S-Sure. I will fetch Demetri or Felix for you. Just wait on one of the couches and I will be back shortly." She was about to go before she turned around. "If I were you I wouldn't touch anything" She said, smiling a slightly grim smile.

I nodded politely and sat down on one on the couches, waiting for them. I didn't like sitting for too long so I got up and went for a look around.

The walls were a creamy brick and the floor was a green, shaggy carpet. There were no windows in this certain area, but instead, painting of the Tuscan Valley seemed to replace them. There were pale leather couches and vase of flowers full of vibrantly coloured bouquets. It hasn't changed one single bit.

I saw a bookshelf and decided to have a look at the literature they liked to read. I saw elegant book sitting there calling to me. I looked around. No one was there, so I picked it up. It was called "An Introduction to Shakespeare" I was about to open it when I heard a voice. "I think I heard Ginna told you not to touch anything, _Isabella_?"

I jumped ten feet in the air, accidently dropped the book and turned around to see Demitri standing in a doorway laughing at me. I frowned, which made laugh harder. I have never seen a Volturi laugh, apart from Aro, and that was once and _very_ short lived.

I picked the book off the ground and put it back in its rightful place. Never trust delicate books with a person like me. Never.

I turned back to Demetri. "It looked like a good book, ok? And it's _Bella_." I said, slightly irritated.

He chucked quietly before becoming a bit more serious. "Ginna tells me that you wish to see the Masters?" He asks, looking slightly curious.

"Yes. I would appreciate if you could take me there."

"If you want. Follow me." He said before turning around and walking through the door he was standing in.

This room was like a second reception. Felix, with a childish grin that reminded me of Emmett, was waiting in the corner and came over to greet us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, _Bella_" He said, taking my hand and kissing it delicately I, of course, blushed and Felix smirked. His smirk widened when Demetri mumbled something about being a kiss ass.

"Your just jealous, Demetri, that I could make this fine woman blush, whereas you made her frown." He replied, chuckling. Demetri growled, grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the room walking at a fast pace which had me jogging to keep up. Laughing at him did help me either.

"Could you _please_ slow down, I have human legs."

Demetri heaved a sigh, but slowed down immediately, also letting go of my hand.

I smiled to annoy him. "Thank you."

He grimaced in return.

Demetri lead the way down a wide, ornate hall. He walked all the way to the end, where he reached the door, entirely sheathed in gold. He held the door open for me, which lead into a small and dimly lit antechamber. Demetri turned to me, quickly. "They are in there waiting for you. Felix and I had informed them earlier about you." He leaned closer so that he could whisper. His voice was so low, that I could hardly hear it at all. "Don't do anything stupid, Bella."

I smiled at him and nodded once. He studied me for a few seconds longer before turning to the doors and opening them quickly, revealing the throne and feeding room. It was a bright, canvas room, shaped like a rectangle. Two stories up there were long window slits of bright sunlight streaming in. There were no artificial lights which made me like this room the most out of what I have seen. In the centre was a drain. I hate to think what they would use that for…

Three steps above me sat the thrones, evenly spaced and stunning. Even more stunning were the people sitting in them.

Marcus was sitting with his head in his hands, looking even more miserable and uninterested than he did last time I visited. He hasn't changed one bit. His black hair felt just below his shoulders and his skin was white with a papery texture. He looked down on me with a grim smile, before turning his attention to the window.

Aro carried himself in his normal cheery disposition. He manages to look completely at ease. He watched me with fascination and intrigue. I don't know why he did, but he found me intriguing. He has shoulder length jet black hair that fell just above his shoulders. His skin was white and pale, but not papery like Marcus'.

And last, but defiantly not least was Caius. I have to say he is one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen in my life. His shoulder-length hair was straight and was such a light blond it was close to white. His red eyes captivated me more than the others. They held so much knowledge, depth and wisdom. It was hard to look into them for so long. His pale skin looked so delicate that I had this urge to stroke his cheek just to see just how soft it is. His mouth is almost always twisted into a slight grimace, which only adds to his aura.

I also must say that I consider Caius to the cruellest one of them, as he has never extended mercy to anyone. Whenever the opportunity presents itself, he advocates for the harsher methods of handling the situations, and is usually in favour of executions. In fact, he is probably thinking about executing me right now.

I had obviously been looking at him for far too long, because his grimace turned into a scowl while he glared at me. My face flushed into different shades of red and I became even redder when I realised that all the vampires in this room could actually detect my blush.

Aro glided over to me with such grace, it put Alice, whose movements looked like dancing, to shame.

He put a hand on each side of my face and gave a kiss on each on my cheeks. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"Bella, dear one, you have returned!" he cried in evident delight, his voice sounding like soft sighing. "Wonderful!" He looked ecstatic. "May I ask, what the occasion is for your presence here at the Volterra?"

Caius quickly spoke up, sneering at me. "Might I add, _still human_."

"That is the very reason I have come here today." I say, trying to make my words sound confident. "To discuss the matter of my change. You see, the Cullen's left again right before my marriage to Edward Cullen, and left me vulnerable and human. I came here with new reasons and opinions. I-" I take a deep breathe trying to calm my nerves. "I would like to join your guard."

Caius defiantly didn't like that idea.

Caius stood up off his throne, pushing it back slightly. "What?" he demanded, voice loud and defined, eyes boring into mine.

"Caius, surely you see the potential," Aro chided him affectionately.

"You cannot truly be considering this, Aro." Caius hissed with a caustic expression, turning to Aro. "This is an outrage! After four years of risking exposure of our race, our species, she-" he points a skeletal finger in my direction "-comes here in expectation to join our family. Our guard. Our _trust_."

"Caius, sit down. I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

Caius obeys and sits down, grudgingly, after glaring at me for a good few seconds.

"Bella, it would be a delight to have you join us." Aro cried in joy, happiness displayed on his face.

I looked over at Marcus to see if he agreed, but all I saw was a rare and sinister smirk, rising on his face. He got up off his throne and gracefully glided over to where Aro and I were standing. He gently put his hand on Aro's forearm, showing him his thoughts. Aro closed his eyes and reopened them a few moments later, smirking like Marcus was a few second beforehand, which made it even more creepier.

Aro then turned to me. "Bella, Marcus agrees with my statement. He also proposes that you stay a mortal for couple of weeks. In that period of time, Caius will be you "guardian", so to speak, and will also be there to serve you at any time of the day. If he doesn't obey, I suggest you come to me, and I will sort him out." Aro smiled, cheekily at Caius, but you could tell he was dead serious.

That really got Caius riled up. "What!" he roared, making the glass in the windows above shake rapidly. He was absolutely fuming, and it wasn't good that his anger was directed at me. I must say, Caius can give me one hell of a scare.

"It is not up for discussion, Caius. Both Marcus and I settled on it. These days I think it is called two against one. Correct me if I'm wrong."

Caius' expression was murderous, but he finally nodded, a defined, curt nod. Turning around, he left the room a fast, but human pace. I watched him as he walked away, wondering if I should follow him.

Aro turned to me once again, as if reading my thoughts, which he can't. "I advise you follow him." I nodded and quickly exited the room running down the hall quickly, listening to his fading footsteps down the hall.

Well, this is going to be more of an adventure than I thought it would be.

* * *

**AN:** So did you like it? I hope you did. Please review! I would really appreciate it! Thanks for reading! Next Chapter will be all about Caius and Bella!


	3. Chapter Three: Assumptions

**Forbidden Love**

**AN: **I am so terribly sorry for the delay! My internet was down for months! It was so annoying and frustrating! I could not get any school work done and I couldn't use or do anything on the internet! Again, so sorry and I will hopefully update more often. Thanks to all the reviewers! It means a lot to me and pretty much all writers on this sight if you review! So please review and give me your feedback, good or bad. Love you all xxx

**Warning:** One mild use of swearing in this chapter and some suggestion. (Though i would be a good girl and warn you.)

* * *

**Bella**

I quickly looked around. Where could he have gone? He was nowhere in sight and I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. Exhausted from all the running, I sit down on the nearest bench, and look out the open windows, beaming a small amount of light into the dimly lit hallway.

I sigh. I am lost and stuck here all alone, in a cold castle full of vampires who are probably getting very hungry. I looked at the convenient clock on the wall. I exhale once again. It's getting late and it's nearly dark, the sun setting in the horizon. Maybe coming to the Volterra wasn't such a good idea after all.

I have probably been sitting here for an hour, admiring the quaint city and all its people. It's defiantly dark now and the moonlight spilling onto me, making me look even paler than I already am. You can see the stars a lot more clearer here, than my apartment in Seatle. It's beautiful.

Sitting here is becoming quite boring and I am freezing. Maybe I should go and find him again, if I don't I will probably get hypothermia. I get up and subconsciously dust myself before looking up. I am shocked to see Caius standing there, observing me with a normal scowl on his face.

"Caius? I'm so sorry I didn't see you and I was looking for you but-" I blabbed out quickly before he cut me off.

"It's Master Caius to you human." He spat, looking disgusted and almost feral.

"Sorry, _Master_ Caius." I said a little bit sarcastic and slower. "As I was saying, I was looking for you but you took off so quickly that I didn't know where you could have gone, so I sat here and waited, but you didn't come. I didn't see you arrive."

Caius rolled his eyes and muttered something about mortals and their uselessness. "Follow me, and this time I will walk slightly slower so you can keep up."

This time I rolled my eyes and he glowered at me before turning around and walking off. I followed him, trying to keep up with what he thinks is a slow pace. Again, I was almost jogging to keep up with him.

Caius is boring company. He dosen't try to strike up conversation and he dosen't even try to make you feel like he wants you there. It's unnerving to be around such a quiet and impolite person. The Cullen's always made me feel like I was wanted, even though I wasn't. They were always loud, especially Emmett and Alice, and were always discussing something.

We finally reached a door, after I had fallen behind and he had to stop so I could catch up. Caius opened the door and it led into a bedroom. It had dark wooden floorboards and green walls. There was an oak four-poster bed that had small vines wrapped around each post. The bed had two opened wooden doors on each side of it, leading onto a balcony. The room had wooden shelves filled with ornaments and cases and there were also two other doors, obviously leading into the bathroom and the closet.

I marvelled at the room for a while. It was stunning. Caius cleared his throat and I quickly glanced at him as he still wore his trademark grimace. "This will be your bedroom for the time being, until you become one of us." His tone uninterested. "If you require anything for the evening, just request one of the guards. I will be in my study, _working_, so please do not disturb me. I will come at 7.30am sharp. Be awake."

7.30! I never get up that early, even for my old job! I was about to argue but Caius swiftly turned out of the door and closed it soundly behind him.

I exhaled and looked around the room. I remembered that I had left my clothes and things down in the reception with Demetri and Felix, so it's not an option to go down and get them. They become overbearing and I would probably get lost again, anyway. I will just use the stuff they had in my closet and bathroom.

I walked into what I though was the closet and gasped. I'm pretty sure it is the closer but this thing was huge. It has all the clothes I would ever need in my whole entire life. They cannot all be mine, but why else would they put clothes in my closet. It's not like they don't have enough room in this massive castle for storage.

I quickly sift through the clothes. There too many things, so I couldn't find any pyjamas. I grabbed a t-shirt, some cotton shorts and made makeshift pyjamas.

Next, I walked into the bathroom and had a shower, relaxing my muscles and washing my hair with some mango scented shampoo. I wish it was strawberry, I will have to ask for some. I got out and got changed into the pyjamas. Finding a tooth brush, I brushed my teeth and when I was finished I walked back into my bedroom, hopping into bed and covering myself with layers of sheets.

No matter what I did, I couldn't will myself to sleep. I couldn't get comfortable. It was dark, cold and lonely. I mean, I got used to this. I had my own apartment after all. But it was different and I don't know why. Maybe it was because I didn't really have a clue who or what was surrounding my room. I could be isolated in a corner of the castle.

I got out of bed and looked around. There was nothing that I could do to keep my entertained. Caius said before he left that I could ask one of the guards if I required anything. Maybe I could ask for a good book? How do I call them?

I walked over to the door leading to the hallway and opened it. The cold air hit me like ice, it was even colder outside the room than inside. One of the vampires must have heard me leave the room because I felt a gush of wind before seeing a smirking Demetri appear in front of me.

"Hello, Miss Bella." He said politely, but he still had a smirk on his face. He looked my up and down, obviously "checking me out", as Lily used to say. "You're looking good, Miss Bella." He said whistling.

I blush 5 different shades of red, before mumbling thanks.

"Is there anything you require at this hour. It's getting quite late. I thought most humans would be fast asleep by now."

"I couldn't get to sleep." I said simply.

"Maybe you require company, Miss Bella." Demetri said suggestively, as he moved forward a step so that he was only inches away from me.

"No!" I almost shouted, blushing again, but I composed myself. "Uhm, no." I said a lot quieter. "I just want a book, please."

Demetri smirked but didn't move. "You sure Miss Bella. I make _very_ good company. You see I-"

"A book, Demetri! A book!" I exclaimed uncomfortably and nervously, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Demetri laughed and backed off a step. "Ok! I get it. A book. Do you want the one you were reading in the reception this morning? I'm sure Aro won't mind."

"Aro! It was Aro's book!" I felt so stupid.

"It dosen't matter, I said I'm sure he won't mind. He has a collection of those sorts of book. He won't miss one."

"Uhm ok. I would like that book. Please."

"Sure Miss Bella. I will be back in a minute. Just wait here. Make sure no vampires try to eat you!" He laughed before leaving as fast as he came.

I waited patiently at the door and he was back in a matter of seconds. "Here." He held out the book to me.

"Thanks." I said taking it off him. "Uhm, well I will maybe see you tomorrow."

"Sure, Miss Bella." He took a step forward, his face only inches from mine. "Remember, that offer is still there, if you do ever need company." I reddened again. I blinked and he was gone, his laughter echoing in the distance.

Walking back inside, embarrassed, I sat down in the armchair next to my bed. I opened the book and started reading it. The first part was boring, so I skipped to "Plays and Sonnets" section, reading the dialogue for "Romeo and Juliet". I was starting to get tired, reading tends to do that to me. I closed the book and lent back into the chair, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

_I woke up in a dark forest, little light streaming through the trees, as they were covering the sky. I looked around and I heard an abrupt whispering coming from the distance. It was intense and concentrated._

"_Come, Bella... Come, Bella. I won't hurt you." The voice snickered. "Maybe…" It snicked again. "Come to me, Bella. Come."_

_Unknowingly I followed the voice through the trees, looking around, searching for it. As I walked forward, the voice got slightly louder, I was defiantly coming closer to it. Walking through a clearing of trees, I saw a dark and shaded figure, hiding under the cover of trees._

"_Bella..." the figure sighed softly, sounding so smooth and soft. It walked out of the trees revealing a man I never thought would be in my dreams. _

"_Caius?"_

I woke up suddenly, confused and sort of scared. It didn't make sense. Why the hell was he in my dreams? What did that mean? That I was scared of him? No, I was defiantly not scared of him, he never frightened me.

Someone knocked on the door loudly, making my thoughts disappear for the moment. I quickly sat up and got out of bed, running. "Just a minute!" I called out before walking into the closet, searching through the clothes.

The clothes were all very stylish and not my type. I searched the clothes several times but I couldn't find any pants, only ripped black leggings which were see through. I pulled them on and grabbed and pink skirt to wear over the top of them. I found a white shirt and tucked it into my skirt.

The knocking got louder. "Coming! Just a sec!"

I looked at the shoe section and all I see are high heels. High heels! I can honestly say that I have only worn high heels four times. Mom and Phil's wedding, Prom, Graduation and on the day of my wedding. I saw some black 3inch lace-up ankle boots and I slipped them onto my feet.

Running out of the closet and into the bathroom, I raked a brush in my hair. It was a little curly from last night's shower, but I really didn't have the time or desire to care.

The person at the door must be getting impatient because the knocking turned into banging. I ran out of the bathroom and looked into a full length mirror. I didn't look half bad. The outfit complimented itself perfectly, so I must have _some_ skills in the fashion area.

The door bust open, and a furious looking Caius came through it, slamming the door behind him. "I stated before I left 7am sharp! That means 7am sharp!" He yelled angrily, eyes boring into mine. "I waited outside your door for 20 minutes! 20 minutes! And I came inside to see you admiring yourself! You, of all humans, are the most unorganised, self-centred and wretched!"

No one has _ever_ called me any of those things. In fact everyone always tells me that I am too organised and selfless. No one ever even mentioned anything about wretched. His word made my very angry.

"Wretched! Self-centred! Have a look in the mirror, _Master_ Caius! _I_ am not the one who makes everyone's lives a living hell. _I _am not the one who slaughters people for the fun of it._ I_ am not the one who makes every person do everything for me. _I _am not the one who murdered his wife after using her and getting bored of her. _I-"_

I didn't even get to finish before I felt myself being flung across the room, my back hitting the wall. Before I can even register what is happening, I feel two strong hands on my neck, chocking me and lifting me off the ground.

"You. Know. Nothing!" Caius roared, making his word short and sharp. "You know absolutely nothing so do not go and make your petty assumptions, bitch."

I couldn't breathe, there was no air getting to my lungs. I am pretty sure I will run out of oxygen in a matter of minutes. Just as I was losing consciousness, Caius dropped me on the floor, but not before saying these words.

"I am going to make sure you wish you never came through these doors, Miss Swan." Then he walked out of the room, leaving me on the floor, gasping for air.

* * *

**AN:** Ok, so not that much Bella/Caius. It technically was Bella/Caius throughout most of it though! I hope you liked it and it met your expectations! Remember to review! I love reviews!


	4. Chapter Four: La Piccola Casa

**Forbidden Love**

**AN: **I am so so so so so so so so sorry for updating so late! I was updating stories on other sights, I started a new sport with new commitments and I have EXAMS! Oh my god, so many exams. AND study for the exams… It is hectic. Anyway, Hopefully I will be updating more often! So keep reading. Don't give up on me just yet!

* * *

**Bella**

After I recovered a small bit, I got up off the ground slowly, my neck, arms and legs aching. I must say I was a bit shocked and saddened. I never thought he would actually hurt me. I mean, Aro assigned him as my personal guardian. But I guess he just sees me as just another stupid, worthless human. In fact he said I was even worse than everyone else. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

I left my bedroom and walked down the hallway. Light was streaming through the open windows. I could hear the birds chirping outside and the leaves of the trees in the courtyard rustling. I picked up my pace a bit as a gust of wind hit me, leaving a trail of goose bumps on my skin.

I reached the doors of the throne room and stoped. What do I do? Do I knock? Do I ask to come in? Or do I just go straight in? I decided to knock and waited for several seconds before the door opened to reveal an apathetic Alec. In the instant he saw me a dark sneer appeared on his face.

He looked me up and down and smirked. "What happened to you? Fall down the stairs, _Swan_?" He asked viscously.

I blushed under his stare. Not wanting to cause any trouble, I just nodded. Alec laughed. "I actually got it right! Not a very hard guess though." All traces of laughter left his features and were replaced with a look of utter boredom. He rolled his eyes at me and ushered me into the middle of the room right above the big drain.

"Isabella!" Aro's voice chimed. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say. "E-early night's sleep?" I stammered, the answer sounding like a question. My eyes flashed over to Demetri to meet his questioning stare. He had a smirk on his face, as if to say 'I know you're lying'. He shook his head slightly, still smirking, before turning his attention back to Aro.

"Very well." Aro said simply, with a smile. "What would you like to do on such a fine day like today, Isabella?" He questioned. I didn't dare correct him on my name. _Again_.

"I honestly don't mind." I replied with a small grin, feeling a little more confident than before. "I am up for anything."

Aro smiled back at me. "There is plenty for you to do! Perhaps you would enjoy going into the village?" He asked.

I then remember that I wanted to buy some things to make this place a little homier since I am staying here for the rest of eternity. "Yes please, Aro! That would be great!" I exclaimed, beaming a bright smile. Maybe I was just a bit more overjoyed than usual to go shopping, but I was desperate to escape this dreadful and dreary castle.

"It's settled then! I have some matters to attend to with Marcus. Therefore you will be accompanied by Caius. No questions asked." His voice suddenly became hard, and he obviously directed the statement at Caius.

Caius heaved a sigh, but nodded reluctantly. He got up and swiftly made his way over to my waiting figure. He gave me a cold, hard stare before walking reasonably slowly off through the doors. I smile at Aro before quietly following him out of the room.

It started to get very chilly out here. Imagine what it would be like outside. "Caius?" I asked softly, trying my best not to upset him. He quickly turned around to face me, his expression unreadable.

"Yes?" he asked coolly.

"Sorry, but I am kind of cold. Could I quickly go and get a jacket?" I tried to sound like I'm not complaining, but it's not working well. My voice sounded whiney and I started shifting on the spot, trying to pump blood to my freezing cold limbs.

He sighed quietly. "I will fetch you one. Any particular one you would like?" he asked politely. I was sort of surprised. Before he was cold and now he is making an effort to be… well, civilised. I don't understand. Is this his way of apologising?

"Any one will do thanks." I said, and with a gush of wind, he disappeared out of sight, leaving me stranded in the castle all alone. He returned a few moments later, this time with a black, leather jacket in his hands.

"Is this acceptable?" He asked, holding the item of clothing out to me. I quickly took it off him, almost snatched, and wrap it around my shivering body, savouring the instant protection from the cold.

"Thanks." I said in appreciation, smiling awkwardly at him.

He nodded his head once in acknowledgement before turning back around and walking off. I follow close behind. Once we reached the gates, Caius carefully pulled the hood of his robe up onto his head with extra precision. The people in this town know all about the vampire legends so a vampire wouldn't want to risk exposure.

The guards, who looked absolutely terrified, opened the gates quickly and we walked out into the sunlight. You could just see Caius become even more paranoid! He pulled the hood further onto his head, and as he did, I could see that he was wearing leather gloves, obviously trying to cover his hands from exposure of the sun,

"Why are you so scared?" I asked, feeling a bit braver and a little less awkward. "There is nothing to worry about…" I trailed off when he started to glare at me. "Whatever," I mumbled and looked the other way. The people passing by obviously recognised Caius and they smiled and waved. Caius obviously doesn't respond, so I smiled politely at them for him.

As Caius and I reached the town square, Caius started to slow down and cower even more away from the people. I shook head and, for once, walk a little faster than he did, trying to put some distance between. He was driving me insane. He was supposed to be the almighty Caius. Feared by all. It's actually quite amusing to see him shy away from humans.

I stopped for a second and looked over all of the shops, looking for a sign that says shoes. I need some proper comfortable shoes, not the death traps I am wearing now. One sign that catches my eye. _Scarpe. _The Italian word for shoes.

The shop looked good enough for me so I started to walk over to it before I felt a hand clasping my upper arm so tightly that it is almost painful. The person the hand belongs to turned me around to face them. It was Caius. With this new knowledge, I could feel a sensation of tingles rushing up my arm. _What the hell?_

Caius detected the look of surprise on my face and removed his arm quickly. He cleared his throat. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked venomously. His tone made me jump a bit. Talk about being civilised.

"I was going to the shoe store…" I replied questioningly.

His face contorted into a look of anger. "Without consulting me first?"

I almost scoffed. "What do you want me to do? Bow down at your feet and say, 'Almighty Caius. May I have your permission to walk all the way over to the shoe store, ten feet away from where we are standing, to buy some shoes?'"

Caius looks livid. "_Pardon me_?"

I roll my eyes and chose to ignore him. "Besides, Aro said that you must do what I say at all times."

With that, I turned around and started to walk in the direction of the shoe store. I could practically hear Caius seething but this time, I was not afraid of him. I was pretty sure he knew that if anything happened to me or if he does anything to me, Aro would go absolutely mental.

I reached the shoe store and walked in, the doorbell chiming as I walked through. I smiled quickly at the shop assistant behind the cashier before scanning the racks of shoes. A few seconds later I heard the bell ring again. I ignored it and kept looking at the shoes, spotting a pair of sneakers I like. 10 euros. I think I have enough.

I picked up the shoe box with the number of my size on it and walked to the counter. The woman smiled at me and scanned the box.

"20 euros, please." She says with a heavy accent. How did she know I spoke English? Never mind that, 20 euros! I must have gotten the price wrong.

I opened my purse. I only have 15. I blushed and looked up at the patiently waiting lady. "Uhh, sorry. I don't have enou-".

I was cut off. "Here."

Caius' hand was extended to the shop assistant with 20 euros. She took it happily and gave him the receipt. "Have a nice day." She chimed and Caius grabbed the box of shoes and my arm, dragging me out of the store. Another rush up tingles ran up my arm but I quickly pushed it into the back of my mind. I can't deal with this right now.

I was a little shocked. "You payed for me?" I said look up at him.

He scowled and shoved the box of shoes roughly into my arms. "Yes I did." He said in a monotone voice, looking down at his hands.

I laughed shortly. "Thanks."

He said nothing back and just simply turned around and started to walk off.

"Wait!" I called. He stopped short and his shoulders sagged. I jogged over to him to catch up. "Where are you going?"

He looked over at me with grimace. "I am going back to the castle. I have already had enough for one day."

That kind of pissed me off. "Well, that's not your decision."

Caius looked at me with annoyance. "If you become immortal, _Isabella_, you will bow down to me. You will not talk back. You will not make snide comments. You will respect me as you rightfully should. At this moment, Aro has an awfully clouded judgment over you. I do not have any idea as to why he is giving you any privileges. Maybe he is feeling charitable. But I am not. I see absolutely no reason why I shouldn't kill you right now and I certainly don't understand why I should take any orders from a mere mortal. But, for now, I will obey Aro's orders." He looked me over before continuing. "If you do not wish to go back then what do you suggest we do?"

I frowned a little at his submissiveness. "Well first I need food. I haven't eaten since I got off the plane." At this Caius rolled his eyes.

"You humans are so feeble. You must feed every day."

I didn't bother replying. "There is a restaurant over there." I said pointing to the quaint little restaurant called _La Piccola Casa. _

"And I suppose you want me to pay for you there too?" He said dully.

My eyes widened fractionally. I had forgotten about that. I sighed. "I will pay you back for the shoes later."

Caius shook his head. "I do not want your money."

"I don't care." I said a little too harshly. "I am paying you back. Anyway, never mind the café. I will just look for a fruit market stall or something." I mumbled. As if on cue, my stomach started to grumble.

Caius rolled his eyes yet again. "Let me say it again, I do not want your money. I have enough. But we are going to that café. I don't want to hear that awful noise coming from your stomach the whole way back." I was about to protest but Caius gave me a glare and I thought it was best not to argue.

We made our way down to the little restaurant. As we walked in we were met by a boy who led us to a table for two right next to a window. This restaurant was quite pretty in its own quirky way. The tables and chairs were mismatched but it suited the room well. The walls were made of old crumbling bricks but the oak floorboards were shinny like they had just been waxed. Potted plants were all over the place even hanging from the ceiling, all sorts of colours of flowers blooming within them.

This would be perfect place to just come and think. I have to remember to come back here for one last meal before I become officially undead.

A waiter came to the table with two menus. I scanned the menu and found a nice looking chicken tortellini with cream sauce. I looked up at Caius to see him looking down at the menu in distaste.

"You know, you will probably have to order something. You might look suspicious." I was almost certain he wouldn't but Caius being so paranoid looked up at me with surprise.

"Yes. I must." He looked back down at the menu and chose one of the pizzas I think.

The waiter came back quickly and Caius ordered for us seeing as he spoke fluent Italian and I didn't. The man walked away with our orders and Caius and I were left to sit in an uncomfortable and awkward silence. I think we sat there for 20 minutes before the waiter came back with our food, not one word having been said.

I started to eat my food and it was absolutely delicious. It was the perfect texture and had just the right amount of sauce covering it. When I looked over to Caius, I saw him staring right at me in a look of fascination. It was the same look Edward was giving me when he took me out for dinner. It was unnerving.

"What?" I asked, all of a sudden feeling self-conscious. "I thought you said all humans are disgusting creatures."

"When have I ever said they were disgusting? They are actually quite delicious." I cringed.

"You know what I mean, Caius."

He looked down at my food and back up at me. "How can you eat that putrid stuff so quickly?" He exclaimed.

I looked down at his untouched plate of food. I was almost finished with mine and he hasn't even started. "I don't know. How can you drink blood?" I mentally cringed. "Wait, don't tell me. I don't want to know… Hey, are you going to eat that?" I ask, pointing to his food with my fork. "We'll swap plates so it looks like you have already eaten yours."

He looked surprised but pushed the plate of food with one finger over to me. I quickly finished the tortellini and started on the pizza, still not satisfied. Caius continued to stare at me but I decided to ignore him. I don't want to be reminded of Edward. I only finished half of the pizza because couldn't cram any more into my poor stomach. The waiter came again once more with the bill. I was surprised by the price of the food. A very small amount for the quality. I thanked the waiter and said goodbye before exiting the restaurant.

"What does _La Piccola Casa _mean?" I ask turning to face Caius as we walked away.

"The Little House." He replied, obviously uninterested.

I nodded once. "I think I am ready to go back to the castle now."

Caius' face brightened a little before his face dropped back into his normal blank one and we started to begin our way back to the castle. We fell into silence again but this time it was not uncomfortable but more peaceful like we couldn't be bothered trying to talk.

As we entered the castle gates Caius turned me to. "I have a meeting with Aro and Marcus in the throne room right now. Can I trust you to make sure you keep yourself out of harm's way?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. With that, Caius left so quickly that I didn't see him leave. It startled me but I guess I should get used to it by now. As I turn around to walk back to my room I realise I have no idea what to do with the rest of the day. Or even what to do for the rest of the time I am staying here at the castle. Maybe they have a library and I can catch up on my reading.

I sighed. Only one way to find out. "Demetri!" I called as loud as I could. A few moments later, Demetri appeared right in front of me.

"Hello, Bella." He pronounced my name with emphasis. It kind of bothered me but I brushed it off. "You called?"

"Yes. Could you please direct me to the library?" I asked.

He looked at me with a smirk. "Why of course, Bella." He held out his arm in gesture for me to link my arm with his. I looked at him sceptically but I looped my arm in his anyway and we started to walk down the hall. I knew that Demetri was dying to ask me a question because he kept looking over at me, smirking.

I sighed. "Spit it out." I said turning my head too look at him.

"Why'd you lie?" he said simply. I was shocked at his causality. Usually he spoke in an old fashioned way.

When I said nothing, he smiled a cheeky grin before continuing. "Lying is for _bad_ girls, _Bella_. You're not a bad girl are you, Bella?"

My eyes widened and I yanked my arm from his. I wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face. I brought my hand up and slapped him in the face. Bad idea.

"_Fuck_." I breathed, my hand throbbing with pain. "Ow, ow, ow." With my other hand, I grabbed my wrist and waved my hand in the air trying to relieve some of the pain. When I looked over at Demetri, he was in a fit of laughter.

"You. Tried. To. Slap. A. Vampire." He spluttered between breaths, clutching his stomach.

I frowned. "Yeah." I mumbled. "And a werewolf too." He stopped laughing for a second and looked at me to see if I was serious. When he noticed I was, he burst into another fit of sniggers, almost chocking. I rolled my eyes. I have no idea why I said that.

Once he had finished laughing, he shook his head once and linked his arm in mine once more before leading me down the hall again, forgetting about his question all together. Thank god…

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Sorry for the wait. I was up all night til 3 am trying to complete this so excuse any mistakes. :)


End file.
